


The Little Things

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was observant and noticed the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! THIS TRIGGERING !!!!  
>  and really short lmao enjoy!

Calum will never forget Ashton. He will never forget the perfect smile, with his perfectly crocked teeth. Or how his hazel eyes lit up when he did something he loved. He remembers the giggle he heard late at night when everyone was supposed to be asleep. He remembers how he saw the perfect smile less towards the end. And Ashton's eyes didn't seem so lively anymore. He remembers how the giggles were silenced. 

Calum remembers when Michael asked him if he wanted to jam out in his garage. He remembers it started out just them two, but soon grew into something big and wonderful. He remembers when Ashton showed up his first day with his fringe and shyness. He remembers the purple shirt and push bike.

Calum remembers when one direction asked them to tour. He remembers every sound of excitement Ashton made. He remembers how he jumped around, how they all did. He remembers Ashton pushing the fringe out of his eyes. 

Calum remembers when things got bad. When Ashton wasn't himself. When he stopped smiling. He remembers Ashton wore more sweatshirts. He remembers hearing crying at night. He remembers how Ashton locked himself in the bathroom for long periods of time. He remembers asking about it, and he remembers getting pushed away.

Calum remembers when Ashton opened up. He remembers crying, they both were. He remembers seeing Ashton's scars there were so many. He remembers confessing his love to the sad boy, and him returning the feelings. He remembers when they started dating.

Calum remembers that Ashton was happy again. The crying was no longer heard. He remembers Ashton looked healthier, he was healthier. He remembers when he smiled so brightly his dimpled showed. He remember thinking the old Ashton was back. 

Calum remembers when they got to go on their own tour. He remembers how excited Ashton was. He remembers the kisses they shared. He remembers the 'I love you's'. He remembers how Ashton and him made love that night. 

Calum remembers when things got worst. He remembers thinking it was a relapse. He remembers Ashton sobbing that night. He remembers how he didn't do anything any more. He remembers going out with Luke and Michael, and how Ashton didn't want to. He remembers coming home to find his boyfriend dead.

Calum remembers it all, every single fucking detail.


End file.
